Eternal Soul Mates
by JealousGreenEyes
Summary: Damon is feeling as lost as ever and knows of only one person that can save him from himself, but will she be able to love him back or will she not be able to turn her back on Stefan who she thinks is her one true love?
1. Eternal Soul Mates

**Chapter 1**

Damon sat by the fireplace in a large armchair, staring into the fire while the glass in his hand filled with vodka clinks loudly as his hands shake. Centuries ago to this day he had first laid eyes on Katherine Pierce, the girl he had thought he once loved, the girl he thought loved him back, only him, but as always he learned he can only trust one person in the world, himself. Though at times he doubted he could even trust himself, not knowing when his uncontrollably temper would be unleashed, unsure if he could refuse himself to fall into temptation, especially when temptation meant fulfilling his hunger, his undeniable need.

A knock on the door, brought him back to reality back to the 21st century. At first he ignored it, wanting to be left alone to drown his sorrows in the half a bottle of alcohol he had remaining but he could sense the person at the other side of the door, their anxiety mixed in with the purity of their aura.

He walked slowly to the door, downing his drink before opening the oak doors of the Boarding House. She stood there innocently, and as always her beauty made his non-beating heart flutter, her golden hair falling down near her waist, her blue eyes were always shining like the untainted excitement of a young person, not weighed down with overbearing worries, which always confused him because she knew what he was, what he did and what he could do, yet she didn't run or even flinch in the slightest. Maybe because she knew the power she had over him that she was the one person that he couldn't bring himself to force into an unending eternity, no matter how much he wanted her blood he needed her much more.

"Why are you in Stefan's house?" Elena asks, looking disapprovingly down at the empty glass in his hand, knowing it wasn't the first one he had finished today, and most definitely wouldn't be the last.

Her eyes move from his drink to his shirtless body, only wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms, she looked up to see his black eyes staring at her, making her blush and look at the ground, embarrassed to be caught admiring his muscled body.

"Yes I'm fine thanks and yourself?" he smiles sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I really don't have time, is Stefan in?" she asks peering over his shoulder.

"He's out hunting bunnies or some other small woodland creatures, why don't you join me for a drink while you wait?" Damon raises his eyebrows opening the door wider to allow her in, as Elena squirms under his gaze.

She looks down at her watch, her eyebrows furrowing as she considers it, before shaking her head "No thanks, I'm not thirsty"

"Ok, then at least come in" he smiles predatorily at her as she walks past him into the living room, sitting down on a black leather loveseat as she watches him fill his glass again.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" she asks looking at his glass that is now filled to the brim, as he sits beside her.

"You're lucky I like you" he states, leaning back.

"Yeah and whys that?"

"If I didn't you could say goodbye to that pretty little neck of yours" he smirks, sitting his drink on the glass coffee table.

She rolls her eyes, raising her hands in surrender, "Fine drink whatever you want it's not like it will damage your liver" she admits, looking at her watch again, frowning.

"Am I boring you?" he asks nodding towards her watch.

"No, it's just" she pauses wondering if she should bother telling him something he wouldn't care less about.

"Yes?" he purred.

"Stefan said to come over so he could help me cram for my history final tomorrow" she said, her eyes staring at the wall, not trying to show how hurt she was that Stefan forgot.

"Hmm, that isn't like St Stefan to break promises, or is it?" he silently cursed himself for making her frown deepen, "I could help you though" he hastily adds, her sad expression replaces by one of shock.

"_You _would help _me_?" she asks incredulously.

"I was always better at history than Stefan anyway" he shrugs trying to act nonchalant, "While he was hiding in the shadows loathing himself, I was out making history"

"I have to learn a lot though" she says doubtfully, eyeing up the half full bottle of vodka Damon would probably rather finish than help her study.

Damon's mouth pulled up on one side in a smirk, "If you take the vervain Stefan give you out of your pocket, I could just read it to you, 'Influence' you to remember"

Elena bite her lip, weighing her options, saying as Stefan might not be back until late, and she really did need the help, "Isn't that cheating?"

"Rules are made to be broken" he tempted, raising his eyebrows.

She reached into her pocket, watching his smirk turn into a smile, she hands Damon the vervain, handing over her trust, and possibly even her self control…


	2. Avoiding the Truth

**Chapter 2**

Damon was shocked that she trusted him so much but he kept his word and said to her "Remember everything I tell you" and read her the whole book from start to finish, his voice reading in a sing song rhythm, as Elena sat still absorbing the information, remembering each word he said.

An hour later he had read the whole book, he closed it over and sat watching her for a few minutes, realising this could be the only time she ever will be without her vervain, without Stefan…

He leaned closer, as she stayed completely still, her face blank from emotion, there was still one thing he wanted her to remember, one thing she needed to know, to never be able to forget, but he bite his tongue unable to say the three words he needed to say the most.

He never really knew when he started seeing her as Elena and not as Katherine's look-alike but he knew he never would think of her like that again. Her aura looked so bright and inviting, he tilted his head to the side, studying her face, even though her image would be forever stored away in his head, heart and soul anyway, not that she would ever know this.

He was inches away from her lips, ignoring the thrum of her heart beat as it sends her rich blood flowing through her veins; he took her hand, placing the vervain into the palm of her hand.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she reoriented herself, staring into Damon deep eyes, and just before he pulled away her lips were on his.

It took him less than a second to respond, his lips were gentle but he kissed her with an intense passion that had been building inside him since he had met her, a passion which she returned almost competitively.

Her fingers ran through his hair, so lost in the moment she didn't think about why she had kissed him, but whatever the reason it felt right like she wasn't doing anything wrong even when in the back of her mind she knew she was guilty.

Finally she pulled back to breathe, even Damon was gasping for air slightly, her fingers slowly slid down from his hair, to his jaw line, and slowly to his neck.

She couldn't look away from his eyes, the barriers that were usually around them had been knocked down revealing more than just the lust he felt for her.

"Damon" Elena whispered, hot tears escaping her eyes, she jumped up from the sofa, grabbing her bag before leaving through the back door, Damon waited until he couldn't hear her light sobs before he even moved, he wanted to have grabbed her and demanded her to admit she felt the same way but he couldn't move. He lifted his drink, bringing it to his still tingling lips, but he didn't drink, instead he walked to the kitchen pouring the full bottle down the sink, smiling to himself.

Elena sat in her room, after having time to calm down and think about what had happened at the Boarding House she had thought of endless possibilities as to why she had kissed him. Maybe he had compelled her to do it, maybe she was confused and mistaken him for Stefan, Elena shook her head laughing bitterly at herself, she knew those weren't the reason she had kissed him, it wasn't anyone else's fault but her own.

She wasn't thinking clearly, yes but that didn't mean she didn't do it on purpose. So she decided she wasn't going to think about why she did it, she was just going to figure out what she was going to do about, which was simple, she would just forget about it… or at least pretend to.

A knock on her window brought her back to reality, hesitantly she walked over to her closed curtains, and taking a deep breath she opened them.

Stefan was perched on her window sill, he looked up at her smiling, making her chest hurt as she thought of her deceit even though she had promised herself she was suppose to forget.

A cool breeze entered her room as she opened her window, Stefan climbed through, holding her in a tight embrace as he said, "I'm sorry I didn't come over today, I was out hunting and lost track of time."

"It's fine" Elena shrugged, hugging him back, trying to forget…

"I can help you now if it's not too late" his fingers running gently down her hair.

"No it's ok" she gulped, "I think I got most of it covered" she had tested Damon's compulsion earlier and all the answers had came easily without her even having to think about it, Damon's voice would fill her mind, telling her the answers.

"I should go then and let you get some rest" he said pulling back and kissing her forehead.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" she said looking down, when she looked back up he was gone, her window left opened, her guilt overwhelming.

Damon walked into the Boarding House, after coming back from a walk, well a fly for the most part, through the forest where he was trying to sort out his thoughts but he couldn't when he was feeling this triumphant, _she _had kissed _him_! He still couldn't believe it, his father and Katherine and everyone him and Stefan had ever encountered, Stefan was always the one people preferred, and he was always second best, until now, until Elena happened…

Stefan was standing over the fireplace looking down at a piece of paper, throwing it into the crackling fire once he sensed Damon's presence.

Damon pretended not to notice it and walked over to the sofa, leaning back on it, smiling.

Stefan looked over his shoulder at him and frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks over at his brother, who looked happy? And it wasn't the kind of fake happiness that Damon regularly used.

"Damn it Damon, who did you kill?" Stefan demanded abruptly turning to face him.

"Why would you think I killed anyone?" he smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the sofa.

"You're only ever this happy when you kill someone, so you might as well tell me who it was now, because I will find out sooner or later" Stefan spat glaring at his brother.

"Elena" Damon stated, yawning.

Stefan froze his eyes blazed, as he looked at his brother with utter hatred, his normal centuries old self-disciplined manner evaporating. He knocked over the coffee table, scattering the glass to pieces as he ran at Damon, grabbing his throat and throwing him across the room.

Damon landed gracefully on his feet, looking amused.

"I didn't mean I killed her, I meant she's the reason I'm happy" he rolled his eyes, straightening up his jacket.

Stefan's fists unclenched, his jaw relaxing as he breathed deeply to calm down, "I told you before Damon stay away from her"

"Don't you know how to share" he asked smiling slyly as Stefan's jaw clenched again, "Anyway, it was her that came to me"

Stefan's raised one eyebrow, eyes narrowing accusingly at Damon, once again alert, "Explain. Now"

**Please Review :] **


	3. Watchful Eyes

**Chapter 2**

_Previously _

_Stefan raised one eyebrow, eyes narrowing accusingly at Damon, once again alert, "Explain. Now"_

Damon leaned back against the wall, smirking, "You have a lot more explaining to do than me am I right _brother_?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, looking nonchalant, "What are you talking about?"

"Since when did you get letters?" he asked glancing at the fireplace that held the ashes of paper.

"It was just junk mail" he shrugged.

"Elena was around today" he stated deciding if Stefan was going to lie he might as well not tell him everything that happened. Stefan's shoulders stiffened, as he glared up at him, "So what could have possibly been more important than spending the day with her?" he continued.

"I was hunting" he snarled, "Now answer my question"

"She found out you weren't here and went home, but here mere presence brightened my day" he laughed, his eyes sparkling secretively as he thought back to earlier that day.

Stefan sighed, angry and unconvinced, "She's with me Damon, and that's not going to change anytime soon" with that he stormed out, leaving Damon to laugh at how Stefan didn't know how wrong he was.

…

**EPOV**

As hard as I tried I couldn't get to sleep that night, it's always at night-time that I lost my self-discipline, unable to control my thoughts with nothing in the darkness to distract me my thoughts wandered to _him_.

After many failed attempts of trying to describe what had came over me this morning in my diary I gave up, writing nothing more than the million dollar question, "Have I lost my mind?" what else would explain me taking the perfection I have with Stefan and turning it upside down?

I was worried sick in case he found out of my betrayal, but surprisingly I was more worried about what I was going to say the next time I saw Damon… I couldn't deny I felt something between us, but I couldn't explain what it was, I never felt it with Stefan, and it just made me even more frustrated.

I grabbed my bedcover throwing it off me as I paced my room, I had got up ten times to look out the window, making sure the branch of the tree outside was crow less, of one crow in particular. A crow that could capture your attention with the dark orbs of his eyes, its wings spread wide, showing it superiority over others… I had to shake myself to stop from continuing to think about _him_.

Dragging my bed cover with me, I walked to the window for the umpteenth time that night, sitting down at the window, and watching the bright gleam of the full moon and the tiny specks of stars that covered the night sky like glitter, I felt my eyelids drop slowly.

Maybe if I had have stayed awake a few more minutes I might have seen a crow in the tree outside watching over me protectively.

…

Damon walked on the branch like a gymnast, while it stayed perfectly still as he took extra careful not to put his weight onto it.

He opened Elena's window just enough to allow himself to step through silently so not to wake her, stepping over her body and closing the window.

He gazed down at her admirably, putting one arm under her legs and the other just above her waist he lifted her effortlessly. He placed her on her bed, relaxing when he saw her still sleeping peacefully, he was about to turn to leave when he saw a small smile curve her lips, causing him to stay frozen on the spot.

After a few agonizing seconds he realised she was still asleep, now all he wanted to know was what made her smile, so much so that he pulled off his jacket and shoes and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself so that he didn't touch her in case she awoke. He leaned on his elbow his head resting upon his hand as he closed his eyes and used his Power to reach into her mind, to see what she saw…

_Elena walked bare-footed through the forest her feet sinking into the soft grass, the tall trees surrounding and guiding her as she walked lightly through the trees._

_Her pale white gown, which revealed her equally pale neck, trailed behind her, swaying slightly along with the breeze. She walked into a clearing, advancing forward until she was in the middle of it._

_She lye down, her hair fanned out beneath her, the sun shining on her face, the grass transformed into red petals, she looked around her to see the whole clearing completely covered in soft red petals, she looked to her left seeing Stefan lying down beside her looking up at the sky, he turned his head to look at her smiling, his green eyes bright. _

_The stayed still as they watched the sun go down, the sky darkening a few seconds before being brightened by the stars, Elena looked down at the rose petals that had turned a dark purple, she picked on up, feeling the smooth texture beneath her fingertips, she looked to her left again, but Stefan was gone in his place Damon lye his hands resting behind his head, his eyes gleamed as the reflection of the stars shone in them. _

_He glanced over at her, his eyes taking in her beauty as he looked into her calm blue eyes. She reached her hand over, entwining her fingers in his, his warmth filling her whole body through just one touch. _

Damon jumped off the bed, looking down at Elena's sleeping form, he was shocked, Elena had dreamed of him, without him interfering and she hadn't ran from him she had taken his hand over his brothers. That was the precious second that Damon decided that this time would be different, he wasn't going to be second best to his little brother this time, he would win her heart or die trying.

_**Please Review :]**_


	4. The Truth in your Lies

Replaced this chapter to fix mistake, thanks to 'GONEFAN101' for noticing it :]

Chapter 4

I drifted into consciousness by a beeping sound, which after a few seconds I realised to be my alarm clock. I kept my eyes closed stretching my arm to my right to turn it off, the alarm stops but instead of feeling cold plastic under my fingertips I feel warm material…is that leather? As soon as the thought ran through my mind my eyes shot open, to show me what I was expecting.

"Morning" Damon smirked down at me; he was laid on the bed beside me above the covers leaning against the headboard, one arm behind his head, the other hand rested on the 'snooze' button on my alarm clock.

I thought I'd feel awkward, because of what happened yesterday but like always I could never predict anything correctly when it came it Damon. Rolling my eyes I get out of bed, trying to distract myself by looking in my wardrobe for what to wear.

"Haven't you ever heard of using the front door?" I ask looking over to my open window then back to trying to find a decent top.

"The front door is too unoriginal, the window though it's romantic" suddenly he was behind me, I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, his hands resting lightly on my hips.

I turn around quickly, stepping back at the same time so he's not touching me, scared I might forget Stefan again, I try again to talk about something to distract him, "Coming through the window is not romantic, it's…" creepy, strange, unnerving, before I knew Damon one of these words would have been the right one to use but now it was just…normal, "I don't know but it doesn't matter because it's not romantic"

"So you never heard the Rapunzel story? The prince came through the window, and he walked the earth blind until he found the one he loved", he's eyes were soft, his voice alluring, that I couldn't help but compare him to the prince, he had travelled the world, wasting time for five centuries, broken hearted and lost but he couldn't love me, I couldn't be the one who makes him open his eyes and change his ways, could I? No, I'm with Stefan! I keep repeating as I turn away from him again, idly looking through my wardrobe.

"I heard of it" I reply trying to act nonchalant, "I have to get ready I have my finals today remember?" I say trying to politely tell him he needs to go or else I'll breakdown.

"It's not going to start for another three hours and it's not as if you have to revise" I could tell he was smirking without even turning around; he knew his voice was in my head, never to be forgotten. What I did forget was that he would have known what time my test started at because he would have heard Stefan talk about it.

"I have to meet Stefan before it starts" that's the point that Damon snapped.

One second I had my back turned away from him and the next he had me pinned against a wall, my hands pressed against the wall over my head, his hands firmly gripping my wrists, not so much that it left a mark but enough that I wouldn't be able to move even if I tried my hardest.

His eyes had darkened, his face expressionless, and I can't look away, I look him in the eye, my head held high but inside I feel anything but confident.

"Tell me you feel nothing for me" he says, his voice flat, emotionless.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, how am I supposed to lie to him? There's no denying there's something between us, a connection I haven't felt before, and even though I'm ashamed to say it, I haven't even felt it with Stefan. Yes, of course I love Stefan but I know there's an indescribable attraction between Damon and me, one I can't ignore no matter how much I try to. What we have may be twisted and unnatural but it's there and I've been trying for too long to say it's nothing.

Soul mates, that's what Damon calls it, but I don't want to think about it, it'll destroy Stefan; it will destroy 'us'.

"I can't" My breathing hitched and I could feel salty tears rise in my eyes, but I refuse to let him see me cry, not again. It'll only make him see how much I do feel for him.

His eyes softened slightly, he dropped my arms, letting his fingers trail down the sides of my arms, leaving my skin tingling, "Tell me you don't care about me" he says softer this time, his eyes shining.

"I do care about you" I say my voice shaky because of the tears I'm trying to hold back.

"Do you hate me?" he looks up at me from under his eyelashes, the look in his eyes making my head spin with the centuries of sorrow they hold.

"No" I let my head fall onto his shoulder unable to look at the pain in his eyes, shutting my eyes tight to let his familiar warmth surround me, reminding me he still has his humanity, he needs me as much as I need him right now.

His arms envelope me, supporting my weight, as he closes his eyes his voice quiet but powerful, "That's all I needed to know"

I look up at him confused, slowly his eyes open, the sadness replaced with affection, "I know you love him, but someday I'm going to be good enough for you, I swear one of these days you'll be with me, because he'll never love you the way I do" he smiles lightly before disappearing through the window, my body feeling cold without him like I just lost a part of me. I lean against the wall letting my back slid down it until I finally do breakdown in tears, my guard having been broken down, I can't ignore it because I thought my soul mate was Stefan for so long, now I can't help but think I'm with the wrong Salvatore…

**Hope you liked it, thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy :]**

**I'll update as soon as possible xxx**


	5. Already The Voice Inside My Head

**Chapter 5**

After recovering from her breakdown, she got dressed and walked to school an hour early. She had planned to meet Stefan here earlier because he wanted to make up for not showing up yesterday.

She waited anxiously; worried Damon might have said something to him. She waited for half an hour with no sign of Stefan; she was just about to phone him, her worries getting the better of her until she saw a familiar black Porsche pull up. She ran over to it, worried as he was never late when he said he would meet her before, apart from yesterday…

He opened the passenger door without getting out; she breathed a sigh of relief to see him in one piece as she climbed inside.

He smiled but it didn't reach his emerald eyes, which looked lifeless today, he leaned over kissing her cheek lightly, "Hey".

_Oh God, he knows _Elena's mind screamed at her, but Damon wouldn't have told him, would he? She asked herself this until Stefan brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I took so long I forgot that we were supposed to meet before the test" he confesses, looking genuinely sorry.

"Where were you?" she says, trying not to take offense that once again he forgot about her.

"Hunting" he says simply, running a hand through his hair.

"I thought you went hunting yesterday?" she studied him carefully, trying to figure out why he was acting so strange, he didn't like hunting, usually he would put it off for as long as he could.

"I did" he nodded, his brows furrowed slightly, not wanting to explain.

Later Elena would regret pushing him for answers but right now she was too determined, "You don't usually go this often" she commented, looking over at him, he stared straight ahead.

"I was hungry, do I have to explain that every time I feed" he snarled, his green eyes darkened as he turned toward her, creases formed on his forehead from frustration, his teeth extracted.

Elena sank back into the seat, her eyes wide and child-like staring gobsmacked at the side of Stefan she had never seen before, if this was Damon she could shrug it off, because Damon was like that; calm and collected one minute then on edge the next, like a whirlwind of emotions, but not Stefan. Stefan was the one who thought before acting, who controlled his animal instincts.

Stefan face transformed before her eyes, he looked shocked at himself, his eyes softened, as he made his canines go back to a normal length, "Elena…I-I'm sorry" he lifted his hand to her check softly, his gesture made her gasp, flinching away from his touch. His hand flew back to his side, his eyes pained. She slowly exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding, her shoulders dropping.

She gulped, looking down at her hands, "We need to go, the test is starting soon" she said already getting out of the car. Stefan stayed for a few seconds, growling with agitation, trying to restrain from lashing out and breaking the steering wheel, he hated himself for taking out his problems on Elena.

He breathed deeply and followed after Elena, she walked stiffly with her head down, clutching the strap of her bag he stayed behind her to give her space, the tension between them increasing.

They passed by the now filled car park, ignoring everyone as they walked through the crowds of people entering the school hall.

Elena could feel Stefan's eyes on her, but she felt nothing but numbness, still in shock after his uncharacteristic outburst. She smiled weakly at him before sitting down, not looking to see if he returned the smile or not. As much as he wanted to apologize and tell her the truth he knew it would just upset her further.

The other students filed in sluggishly, taking their seats and getting hushed by the teachers who stood at the front of the hall, waiting to hand out the papers. Bonnie and Meredith waved, smiling brightly at Elena as they took the only free seats left at the other side of the room; she returned their smiles as best as she could, but she knew it wasn't good enough when worried expressions spread across their faces.

Their papers were handed out and Mr. Tanner went on a tangent about cheating before telling them to begin. The students opened the papers, scribbling their answers quickly; Elena read the first question into herself, jumping slightly when Damon's voice read her the answer as if he was sitting behind her. She froze, looking straight ahead, feeling Stefan's eyes boring into her back worriedly, she felt sick like she was cheating and she hadn't even started yet.

Shaking herself she wrote down Damon's words repeatedly until she was finished, looking around to see everyone else leaning over the paper looking stressed, Stefan was still writing looking bored by the questions, which was too be expected after having to learn the same things century after century, the answers came easily when he could remember everything he was told.

She was tempted to sign Damon's name instead of her own, after all it was his voice that held the answers…That's it! That's what she needed; answers, answers to questions she was too scared to ask Stefan. She signed her name and stood up, with her paper in hand, avoiding Stefan's questioning gaze and ignoring all the other students confused looks, all wondering how she could be done so soon when there was an hour left to complete it.

Mr. Tanner looked at her sternly, taking the paper from her hand almost forcefully, and flipping through it, his eyes widening for a second, before he coughed to regain composure, "Done so soon, Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes sir" she nodded, her leg twitching to leave already.

He shrugged, putting her test on the table, "Fine, it's our education on the line if you fail, not mine" he dismissed her.

She bit her lip to hide a smile, imagining his face when he seen her result, which was almost certainly going to be an 'A' at least.

She walked swiftly out of the run, breaking into a sprint when she reached the empty hallways, she knew where she needed to go, and she knew Stefan wouldn't be long after her.

…

Damon raised his glass, sniffing the contents before, pulling the glass away in disgust.

The doorbell rang; he stood still listening to a steady heartbeat from outside the front door of the Boarding House. What other human would be brave enough to visit him, alone and willing, other than _her_.

He smiled to himself for a second before the smile disappeared, opening the door to see her yet again standing in front of him in all her glory.

"Elena" he smirked, at her guarded expression, faltering a bit when he see's her eyes, there's something wrong, he was sure of that, "Twice in one day, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's Stefan" she replied steadily, Damon's eyes narrowed, becoming hard.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn about him, you came to the wrong place if you want to discuss my little _brother_" he started to close the door, but Elena stepped forward, obstructing the heavy oak door from fully closing.

"_Please_, Damon" she begged, her doe eyes pleading with him.

After a stare off that lasted an agonizing couple of seconds, he stepped back still wearing an icy expression, but he held the door open for her to pass through.

"Thank you" she said quietly, walking into the living room.

He stalked behind her, watching her closely, she sat at the sofa, staring at the glass he had put down before he answered the door.

"Please tell me that's red wine" she said, nodding towards his glass that was filled with a red liquid.

"Guess again"

"How did you even…" she trailed off, feeling sick as she pictured the different ways in which Damon got someone's blood into a glass.

"Relax, I got it from the blood bank" he shrugged as she looked at him wide-eyed,

"It's not as nice cold but I told you I would change, it might not be as good as St. Stefan but I'm trying"

"You did these for me?" she asked, touched that he would give up his favourite pastime, of feeding off humans, for her.

Damon nods not feeling proud of it, wanting to change the subject he looks straight at her as he says, "So, no Stefan with you today?" he asks with a lazy grin.

"He's still at school"

"Then why are you here?"

"There's something wrong with him"

Damon's head tilts back as he laughs, "What's right with him?" he asks sarcastically.

"Damon I need you to be serious" she turns towards him, making him concentrate.

"Alright, so what wrong with Stefan? Other than the usual things" he can't help but add.

She gives him a disapproving look but continues, "He's hunting more often, well that's what he says he's doing, and he keeps forgetting when we make plans to meet up and then in the car…" she stops knowing she's gone too far, her eyes burning with the tears she's fighting off, as she remembers the cold look Stefan give her, the anger that was directed at her plainly seen on his face.

"What happened in the car?" he asks suddenly alert and protective.

"Nothing" she says too quickly, receiving a doubtful look from Damon.

"Elena" he says warningly.

"I should have just left it, but I kept asking him questions" she said feeling a salty taste on her lips, and curses herself for crying yet again.

He moved closer to her his hands holding her shoulders up, he put one hand down and reached into her jeans pocket, removing her vervain and tossing it onto the table, he used his power to reach into her mind, seeing her memory of Stefan losing his temper in the car.

He was shocked that _St. Stefan _would talk to her like that, he let her lean her head on his shoulder, as her shoulders shake with the tears she could no longer control. He held onto her, only yesterday she was running from him in floods of tears, now she let him comfort her. He had felt her emotions just like they were his own when he seen what happened in the car; Stefan had hurt her more than he knew.

For the second time that day, Damon promised Elena something, maybe because seeing her cry broke his un-beating heart or because no one hurt her and got away with it were he was concerned, he said calmly with cold determined eyes "I'm going to kill him"

**So sorry for the cliff hanger :] pleasssee review xxx **


	6. When a Tornado meets a Volcano

**Chapter 6**

_For the second time that day, Damon promised Elena something, maybe because seeing her cry broke his un-beating heart or because no one hurt her and got away with it were he was concerned, he said calmly with cold determined eyes "I'm going to kill him"_

Elena stilled in his arms, her cries decreasing, turning into sobs, she pulled back to look at his face, seeing only determination in his eyes.

"Damon, you can't" she said firmly, willing to beg if she had to.

He shook his head, laughing humourlessly, she knew why, he was thinking of all the people he had killed, the vampires than were a hundred times stronger than Stefan.

"I know you're able to kill him but you can't he's you're brother" she argued, wiping away her tears furiously wishing she would have kept her mouth shut.

"We stopped being brothers the second we damned each other to eternity" he stated, getting to his feet and turning to walk away.

Elena grabbed his wrist, standing up she faced his back as she said quietly, "You promised" those two words stopped him dead in his tracks, his shoulders slumped, and she knew it had worked. Damon never broke promises; she had his word that he would change now he couldn't take it back.

Slowly he turned back to face her, she tried to hide her relief, but she didn't know if it was because Stefan was safe once more or because Damon hadn't been lying when he said he'd change for the better.

She smiled genuinely at him, proud of him, but even though he wasn't going to kill his brother didn't mean he was happy about it.

"I'm doing this for you not him" he glared at the floor, his jaw unclenching and clenching with the anger he still had inside him.

"I know" she whispered, shocking him when she put her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, her sweet scent making him forget about how much he wanted to hurt Stefan.

They both turned to look at the door suddenly as they heard the familiar hum of an engine. "Stefan" they said in unison, Damon voice raw with anger while Elena sounded breathless.

Elena gasped as Damon took her to the back door with vampire speed, then she was standing by herself at the back of the Boarding House, she looked down at her hand as she felt cold metal in her palm, her fingers opened revealing the keys to Damon's Ferrari. She smiled to herself before walking around the side of the house, waiting until Stefan was inside before running down the driveway and getting into Damon's car, wondering how Damon knew she wasn't ready to see Stefan yet, surprised at herself because she trusted that he wouldn't hurt Stefan.

…

Stefan walked into the Boarding House, having to stop abruptly at the stairway so he didn't run into Damon who had appeared suddenly in front of him, his eyes cold with a 250 watt smile on his face that disappeared suddenly.

Stefan ran his hand through his hair, to gain his composure, "Damon" he said in frustration, when he didn't move out of the way.

"Yes?" he purred, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

Stefan sighed angrily, "I don't have all day, _what_ do you want?"

"Why so edgy little brother?" he asked, stepping forward forcing Stefan to back into a wall.

Stefan's eyes narrowed, "You think I don't know she was here? I'd know her scent anywhere" he stated through clenched teeth, "I don't know what you've been telling her to make her come over here, but I'm warning you to stay away from here"

"You think I'm compelling her to come here?" he laughed, then his face became serious, not a trace of humour left, "You do _not_ warn me about anything, you may be have enough Power to recognise scents, but that's about it, you're weak, weaker than normal, so is this what you're hiding from her? You're starving yourself aren't you?"

"No" he growled, walking past Damon, knocking against his shoulder as he past, he closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You don't understand"

"Whatever it is is your problem, not Elena's" Damon said, gripping Stefan's shoulders, his words sharp to get his point across.

Stefan opened his eyes then, slightly ashamed about the way he talked to Elena earlier, "She told you about that?"

"Nope" he produced the vervain he had taken from her earlier, holding it in front of Stefan watching as understanding descended onto him quickly turning into anger.

"You'll regret that" he snapped, snatching the vervain from his hand and disappearing from the room.

"Whatever, bunny eater" Damon said smirking at thin air.

…

**EPOV**

Damon's car was the fastest I had ever driven, but I didn't even reach the speed limit, too scared of what he would do if I scratched it. Every once in a while I would forget how fast it was and have a mini-heart attack when my foot pushed down too much on the accelerator. I sighed in relief when I got home, partly because Damon's car was still in perfect condition and because Aunt Judith wasn't home to ask why there was a Ferrari in the driveway.

I lay on the sofa, trying to tell myself everything would be ok, but after a while I realised it's not, and it hasn't been for a while, Stefan was lying to me, Damon was making promises that made me question if I had misjudged him and I couldn't even talk to my best friends about it because they were in finishing a test that I had practically cheated on.

"Elena?" a knock came from the front door, as Stefan stepped in, making my heart skip a beat.

"In here" I call, sitting up and trying to breathe deeply.

He walks noiselessly, sitting beside me his eyes intent, "About earlier-"

I raised my hand to silence him, "Please, can we just forget about that?"

He nods stiffly, "Why do you have Damon's car?"

I should have known, a Ferrari doesn't go unnoticed in broad daylight, I shrug avoiding the question "Stefan, tell me what's wrong, please"

"Nothing" he answers quickly, sighing afterwards and moving closer taking my hand in his, "It's nothing you have to worry about it"

"If it has something to do with you, then it has something to do with me" I urge, not wanting to push him too much again but I need to know.

"It started a couple of weeks ago, animals started to go scarce from the forest, so I had to spend hours hunting, sometimes having to leave Fell's Church to eat" he began, his piercing green eyes showing me more than his words, "Someone's doing this, somehow their chasing or scaring away the animals, that's why I show up late all the time, I've been trying to hunt for weeks and I can't take the thirst anymore. It's unbearable, if I can't take blood from animals…" he trailed off not wanting to admit his weakness, he needed blood, and human blood was the only option he had left.

"Who would do this?" I ask bewildered as to why someone would want to starve him.

"At first I thought it was one of Damon's sick jokes, but Damon only does things for he's own good so it's not like he would get anything out of it apart from a few cheap laughs" he explains, and only now do I notice that he's skin is paler than usually, the dark circles under his eyes showing the sleep he's losing.

"Take my blood" I say simply, because it is simple, he needs blood and I have it.

"I-I can't" he shook his head, though I could see how tempted he was.

"Stefan I know you don't like taking human blood but-"

"No, that's not true, I do like drinking human blood it's my nature to do so" he admitted, "I choose not to because with every drop of human blood I drink the more I start to lose myself, and what little humanity I have left"

"Stefan, please" I plead, clutching his hand tighter.

"Like I said, it's nothing you have to worry about, eventually I'll be able to hunt" he says leaning over and kissing my forehead, "Until then, I'll be fine" I don't think I believed that but he was gone before I could doubt him, leaving me sitting by myself in my living room, already plotting ways to make him take my blood.

I went to my room, deciding to sleep before I had the chance to think about who was trying to starve Stefan, I froze as I looked at my bed, memories from a dream that I had forgotten came rushing back, as I saw I deep purple, almost black, rose, lying on my pillow. My fingers softly tracing the petals, that still have glistening water droplets on them; a piece of paper lye's underneath it, the perfectly curved writing could only belong to one person.

_Glad to see the car's still in one piece, and no I didn't Influence your dream, that one was all you, _

_-D_


	7. You won't cry I won't scream

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan… They both raced through my mind, as I sat cross-legged on my bed, swirling a deep violet almost black rose around letting it brush across my cheek gently. I tried forcing myself to think of Stefan, of all the good and bad things we've been through, of his piercing green eyes and his sweet, gentle manner.

The rose prevented me from thinking of him for long though; Damon had more in common with the rose that I had thought. The dark petals reminding me off everything about Damon, from his deep black eyes, too his twisted humour and even his always black clothes, it should have warned me to keep away, the dark petals, but they were soft and comforting like the side true side of Damon that he would show once in a blue moon.

The only thing with roses was that they all had thorns, his pride and aggression could hurt people, even though his pride was one of the things that I love about him. I shook my head, cursing myself before correcting what I had just thought, his pride is one of the things I _like_ about him, only I don't know how I feel towards him, I don't know where to draw the line between like and love, or even love or hate, anymore.

My window slammed opened, the curtains blown apart, my heart jumped at the sound. I didn't even see Damon go through it, he moved so fast I didn't realise it was him until he was right in front of me, coping my cross-legged position, perched on my bed. His lips pulled up in a smirk when he seen the rose in my hand, before returning to as expressionless mask, a wall that would take a lot of determination to break down.

I exhaled the breath that I was holding, before doing my best to glare, I had learned from the best, Caroline, though I had never match her cat-like scowl.

"What?" he asks, acting clueless but I could see the mischievous glow in his eyes.

"One day I'm going to have a panic attack because of you're phobia of knocking" he didn't look convinced or like he would change his ways anytime soon.

"Phobia?" he scoffed, "You think _I'm_ afraid?"

He had a point; I've seen him seconds from getting killed and still looking as smug as ever, "Why are you here?" I asked exasperated, all I wanted was one day, one day were I didn't have to worry about who I loved or didn't love, maybe I was asking too much.

"Stefan told me about his little no-bunnies-left dilemma" this made his lips curve upwards, "He said to tell you he would be away for a while to 'sort it out'" he rolled his eyes at the last part.

My eyes widen, as I sit up straighter, now alert, "What do you mean 'sort it out'?" I ask worried but as always he still looked calm.

"He's just going to see if he can find any other vampires about who might be behind it" he explains, "If you ask me he should just man up and drink human blood" he added more to himself than to me.

I ignore his snarky comment, "Shouldn't you go with him? You would be able to track better than him" I say hurriedly, standing and pacing the room to lose some adrenaline I built up accidently.

"I offered, he refused I was hardly going to beg"

"Why would he refuse?" I ask, beginning to wonder if I knew Stefan at all.

"He wants someone to make sure you don't get yourself killed when he's gone, and guess who that is" he flashes a brilliant smile, standing in front of me, preventing me from pacing further.

"I'll be fine, you should go help him" I urge, about two seconds away from pushing him to the door.

"Elena, I told Stefan I'd look after you, and that's what I'm going to do" his hands rested firmly on my shoulders, a warm felling floated through me, which I couldn't ignore so I may as well embrace it. "So pack you're bags an meet me downstairs in five minutes"

"Why?" I ask my voice breathy as my skin tingles under his touch.

"I'm going to be watching you like a hawk, well more like a crow but you get the idea" he shrugs, and I can't help but smile, even when I was worried sick for Stefan's safety Damon always had a way of making me feel better "And I can only do that if we're in the same house"

"Then why can't you come here?"

"It's filled with humans, if a vampire wanted to come in they could just compel you're family"

I'm about to argue that the watch I bought Aunt Judith is laced with vervain, and that I've mixed vervain into the washing powder so their clothes are covered with it, but the thought of a vampire going anywhere near my family is enough to make me agree with Damon. Sure there wasn't anyone trying to personally kill me now that I knew of anyway, but that could always change.

"You now have 4 minutes and 27 seconds" he states, taping the watch on his wrist, I'm not even surprised that it's Rolex, I doubt Damon would wear anything that cost less than my house.

"So he left already?" without saying goodbye… I add mentally, Damon sighs in frustration and before I can blink he's moving around the room so fast the air stirred around me. My suitcase was suddenly lying opened on my bed; my drawers opened emptying before my eyes and filling the suitcase to the brim.

Then the suitcase was closed, Damon was blurred and I couldn't keep up with his movements. I gasped as I was lifted off my fit and into his arms. His hair wasn't even tousled and his breath was steady, as he looked down at me with his signature smirk. "Still four minutes to spare, it's a good thing because if you weren't ready in less than five minutes I would have had to bite you" I can only hope he's joking, he shifts me on to one arm effortlessly lifting up my suitcase.

I wrap my arms around his neck securely, shutting my eyes tight and leaning into him, waiting for the nausea of his quick movement to take over me. He hesitated for a second, and even though my eyes were closed I could feel his eyes on me, but I tried to ignore it and let the smell of leather and intoxicating cologne take over me making me feel safe as the wind whipped at my face.

"Well Elena, I know you wanted to get into bed with me but I thought you were the one obsessed with privacy and knocking before entering" Damon voice startled me, my eyes shot opened to see I was sprawled out on his chest on his bed… Great I'm going to have to have a talk with him about boundaries but right now I wanted to sulk about how Stefan left and didn't even bother telling me, I guess he didn't want to be around me when he was this thirsty but still not even a phone call.

I jumped off Damon when I realised I was just laying there thinking, I couldn't risk giving him the wrong idea…again. "We're going to have to have some ground rules if I'll be staying here" I say, smoothing my clothes.

"Oh are we now?" he says sarcastically, leaning back on his headboard with his elbows propped up, enjoying every moment of this "Go ahead enlighten me"

"Firstly, I'll respect you're space and I'll expect the same from you, secondly no more innuendos" I try to sound forceful and serious, because if I'm going to be staying here for a while, alone with Damon I need to be thinking clearly, I rack my brain in case I'm forgetting something, but all I really need off Damon is distance so I don't do anything I regret.

Damon smirks, and I know what he's thinking, it's not like I can make him follow my rules, and I can hardly threaten to tell Stefan because he could always tell him about our kiss, which is something I've been trying hard not to think about.

"Are you done?" he asks standing up now, continuing once I nod, "Good then here are my rules" _Oh God, _he walks over with purposefully slow movements, stopping once he's so close he's almost pushed me back into a wall, "Firstly" he mocked, "You do not leave this house unless with me, secondly, do everything I say and you should be still in one piece once Stefan comes back and lastly" he leans in closer, breaking my number one rule seconds after I set it, his breath tickles my ears as he whispers, "Nudity's not essential, but please feel free"

Rule number two broken and with that he was gone, not before I seen the smirk on his face though, and heard his contagious laughter from all the way downstairs… _Why did you have to leave me with him, Stefan, why?_

_**Personally I wouldn't mind being alone in a house with Damon Salvatore but I guess I'm going to have to dream on, anyway please make my day and review, thanks for all the reviews so far! My other story 'For Damon Salvatore Lovers' should be updated soon, did anybody else cry in the episode 'Rose' when Damon compelled her to forget he loved her? No? Just me… ok never mind then. xx **_


	8. No Excuse

**Chapter 8**

Elena walked out of Damon's room; if she was going to have to stay in the Boarding House for the foreseeable future then she wouldn't be staying in Damon's room. First she went to Stefan's room only to find it was locked, she went further down the hallway, and each door to the guest bedrooms was locked. She let out a frustrated sigh as she tried the last door, locked.

"Damon!" she yelled running down the stairs, to see him sitting on the couch, smirking as he brought his glass of whiskey to his lips.

"Yes, Elena?" he asks innocently.

"Why are all the bedroom doors locked apart from yours?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I guess Stefan didn't want you snooping" he shrugs, he was stubborn and she knew he wasn't about to admit anything anytime soon.

So she did the only thing she could, pretended it didn't bother her, she sat down beside him, watching him take another drink.

"It's not even eight o' clock and you're drinking" she said her lips pouting slightly.

"Well, there is something I'd much rather drink" he put his glass down on the coffee table, "If that's what you're offering" he adds, leaning closer to her his eyes glistening.

She could see how much he wanted her blood, in his eyes; she had seen that look so many times before but maybe it wasn't her blood he wanted maybe all he wanted was her. She stood up walking towards the fireplace, silently contemplating his words, she was the reason he had stopped drinking straight from humans, and so far he was doing really good so why did the thought of giving him her blood not repulse her, why did it make her heart pound faster if she wasn't scared?

"You know Stefan had to beg me to look after you" he said, she stayed quiet not looking back at him just staring into the fire, why did his words make her feel so rejected if she didn't care what he thought about her?

He continued, even when she didn't reply, "You drive me crazy, but still I want you, I've tried distancing myself from you but how I'm I suppose to do that when you're all I think about? It's so frustrating, because I know Stefan isn't right for you, I know you too well, you don't want something safe, it's not who you are, I could give you everything, but you won't let me" Each word broke her down, at the end she felt like her thoughts were all messed up, she turned then because she knew he deserved to see what he could do to her, the effect he had over her.

Her whole body trembled, her eyes tearing up, and for a few brief few second she could see his honesty and pain in his eyes, he was in front of here suddenly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She grabbed his hand before he could let it drop, with the other hand she wiped away her tears, "You think I don't know that?" she said almost angrily, "I know every time I say or do something selfish, or impulsive that Stefan doesn't understand, I know he's protective and suffocating at times and that maybe he doesn't know me as well as you do but it works, me and Stefan work. We may not be perfect together but I can't ruin what we have for a 'what if' or a 'maybe', so yes maybe he isn't as right for me as you would be but I can't break his heart, and I know you wouldn't want me to either"

"You said I'd be better for you than him" he said, he was shocked, but he wouldn't show it "It's a start" he shrugged.

She stared at the empty space in front of her, the space where Damon was only a second ago._ Unbelievably _she thought, _out of that entire speech he listens to that part, _she laughed humourlessly at herself, her she was a quivering mess and she couldn't do anything about it. She loved Stefan, that's what annoyed her the most; she knew she loved him so why did Damon have this hold over her, why could he make her feel things she had never felt with Stefan?

She walked into the kitchen; empty, she went upstairs, hearing the shower was turned on; she sneaked into Damon's room, grabbing a cardigan before tip-toeing back down the stairs, flinching at the creaks the floorboards made.

She opened the door slowly, her breath coming out in small gasps. She pulled it closed behind her, feeling excited by the fact she had got out of the house without being caught. The cool night air, made her pull her cardigan around her tighter, hugging her arms for warmth, she started sprinting down the pathway, trying to keep light on her feet though the pebbles beneath her scattered noisily.

When she was in the security of the shadows beneath the tall oak trees she slowed to a walk, at first she didn't know where she was going but soon enough she found herself walking in the direction of the cemetery.

She sat down on the gravel before her parent's headstones. Her eyes closed, she let her mind wander over the last few days, shutting her eyes tighter when she remembers Stefan's outburst of anger, she relaxed remembering Damon's comforting, her lips tingling just thinking about the pressure of his lips on hers.

Her eyes opened quickly, she shivered when she felt the air stir behind her.

She gulped, feeling like a guilty child being caught red-handed, "Before you say anything, just remember you broke both of my rules" she said quietly, standing up.

She turned around with an attempt at a sweet smile, which quickly faltered, "Who are you?" she asked quickly a man stood before her, he was beautiful she had to admit, nothing compared to Stefan or Damon but he was beautiful in his own right. His light brown hair fell just above his shoulders, his brown eyes gazing at her, his head cocked to one side.

"Amazing" he said more to himself, ignoring her question, he started to circle her, she reached into her pocket, realizing she didn't have any vervain on her.

"Who are you?" she demanded, making him stop circling and look her in the eye.

"Feisty" he commented, "So there's more than just looks that you have in common with her"

Katherine, Elena thought that must be what he's talking about, why did I leave the house? She was desperate now, contemplating just making a run for it.

"Just one difference" he said leaning in closer, her whole body felt immobile, "You're blood smells…irresistible"

He looked at her frightened eyes, laughing shortly, "No worries there, you see Katherine doesn't want you dead, not yet anyway"

"Katherine? She died centuries ago" Elena whispered confused, feeling weak and unprotected without her vervain.

"Nope, guess it's hard to get rid of her, eh?" he smiled a wolfish grin, his joking humour seeming so out of place when she was frozen on the spot.

_Oh Stefan, why couldn't you be here? _She thought, wondering how to get out of here, this vampire had to have lost the plot, Katherine was dead she killed herself over five hundred years ago for goodness sake! "What do you want?"

"Me? I want to not have to worry about Katherine staking me, so I'm doing her a favour, that will hopefully get me in her good books" Ok he had definitely gone crazy, how could she stake him if she was dead?

"What do you want with _me_?" she urged, standing up straight, more defiant.

"Ah, see _that_ was a good question" he said, "So this is what's going to happen, you're going to forget about Stefan and move on, and poor Stefan will be heartbroken and go crawling back to Katherine, because she'll make a grand entrance claiming she was on the run for her life and had to fake her death to protect him" he said casually, as a horrified expression crossed Elena's face, a whimper escaped her lips at the realisation of the seriousness of his words, "He should see her soon, but first she had to get him away from you, so she led him on a dead end trail looking for the reason behind the disappearance of woodland animals, it's all quite hilarious really" he laugh but Elena was not amused.

"She wouldn't let me kill you though" he frowned, "in case it ruined her chances of winning Stefan back"

Could it be true? Could Katherine really have faked her own death? Elena had no time to think about that as the man looked into the depths of her eyes, "You feel nothing towards Stefan apart from fear, you will stay away from him, understand?"

Elena felt her head nod the whole world disappearing apart from his terrifying brown eyes, "You won't remember this, me, or what I've told you about Katherine" Suddenly he was gone, and Elena stood there feeling numb.

She looked around her, wasn't she sitting down a second ago? She thought looking around the empty graveyard, she felt strange, different even, like her thoughts that were messed up had become clear.

"Elena" a growl came from behind her making her jump.

Damon stood behind her with his fists clenched, his hair still dripping wet from the shower he had abandoned when he realised the house was far too quiet "Didn't I tell you _not_ to leave the house without me, do you not realise its dangerous out here alone at night? Who knows what could be lurking about out here?"

She looked at him, as if she was seeing him for the first time, feeling that familiar pang of her heart that she usually tried to ignore when around him, but this time she didn't ignore it she embraced it, "I just… realised something"

He rolled his eyes, he thought she would have had a better excuse, "And what would that be?" he asked with a smirk.

She stepped closer to him, taking his hand, felling him tense, as she whispered "I think, no, I know… I love you"

He smiled, one of those precise smiles that she loved to see because they were unusual to see, his eyes softening, his whole aura brightening, he leaned in closer to her, stopping just before their lips touched, "but you love him more, right?" he sighed, his eyes piercing into hers before closing in defeat, his brows furrowed.

"Who?" she asked, truly confused, wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them.

His lips tilted up half-heartedly, his eyes still closed, because he couldn't look at her knowing she wanted his little brother more, because in the end he was and always would be second best, "Saint Stefan" he murmured, his forehead pressing against hers.

Fear ran through her body, making her stiffen at his very name, "I don't love him, I love you" she seen his eyes flash open, like he hadn't heard her right.

She closed the distance as in an effort to show him she was telling the truth, it felt strange saying she didn't love Stefan but after she said it she knew it was true. His lips quickly responded, moving in sync with hers, his hand tangling in her golden hair, his over hand resting on the small of her back, not wanting to ever let go.

Her body relaxed against his, smiling at how good this felt, no guilt or regret on her mind, "Say it again" he murmured in between kisses.

Her lips curled up to a smile against his lips, his passionate kisses moving to her neck as she said breathlessly, "I love you, Damon"

**Katherine is back, dun dun dun :] I hope the whole 'I love you' wasn't too rushed but I knew if she wasn't with Stefan and didn't love him she'd realise that she has actually loved Damon all along. Please review, thanks! xx**


	9. Mending an Angel's heart

Chapter 9

He held her face gently, but firmly in his hands, his lips mere centimetres from hers, his eyes staring deeply into the hers, memorising every golden fleck around her jewel-like eyes, his breathing just as ragged as hers, breathless after their passionate kisses that were urgent, as if the world was about to end at any minute,

"You're sure?" he questioned her declaration of love again. He was scared, he would never admit it but he was. For the first time in centuries he was terrified, he let himself fall for her hard and left himself vulnerable, he expected the worse so when his heart was broken it might not hurt as much. He was waiting for her to burst into laughter telling him it was all just a joke and that she would never be able to love a monster, but she didn't.

A small smile was on her bow shape lips, that were turning blue from the freezing weather, though at this moment it didn't mater to her, "I don't think I've been surer of anything in my life, I love you Damon, and I have for a long time" she looked up at him from underneath her lashes, watching as slowly his guard came down.

"Why now?" he asked quietly, not releasing his hold on her face.

He didn't need to explain his questioning further, she knew what he was asking, but she didn't know why herself, "I guess I just didn't realise how much I loved you, until now"

He smiled, not triumphantly or arrogantly but with happiness that Elena had never seen on his features before. His whole face lit up, his dazzling white teeth on full view.

Then he looked down at her, in her light clothing, her body shivering slightly from the cold breeze. He shrugged off his jacket, pulling it around her shoulders, "Let's go home" he whispered, taking her into his arms, they returned to his warm room in less than a second, and she did feel like she was at home.

He put her down on her feet carefully, putting something that felt like cold metal in the palm of her hand. She opened her fist, looking down at a key, confused.

"It opens all the doors in the house, you can stay in whatever room you want" he said the warmth that was in his eyes suddenly gone.

"Do you want me to go into a different room?" she asked, her brows furrowed, keeping up with Damon's mood swings proving to be a difficult task.

"No" he answered bluntly, "I just… don't get it, one minute you love _him_ now you say you love me. How do I know you won't hate me by tomorrow? I don't want to share you with him, the only thing I share with Stefan is our last name" he was getting angry now, his frustration at it's peak, he wanted to stop talking, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her but he couldn't, he wasn't like Stefan, he wasn't that type of person.

"Damon" she whispered, her hand resting on his chest to calm him down, her other hand placing the key back in his.

He shook his head, taking a step away from her, "No, if you're just doing this because you're missing Stefan then I don't want this, I won't be his substitute when he's gone" his body was shaking with anger, because he didn't want a repeat of Katherine, he wanted this to be real, for her to love him but not because she was lonely, he didn't want to get hurt, not again.

"I'm not Katherine" she forced, knowing what he was thinking, everyone he loved, he pushed away afraid of getting betrayed, but she loved him no one else just him…

"You can stay in this room" he said, not looking at her, "I'll see you in the morning" his voiced was strained as if it hurt just talking to her.

He was gone before she had time to protest, the window was opened and closed silently, and she knew where he was going, to break his promise, to feed on a human, possibly multiple humans.

She ran to the window even though she knew it was too late, she looked out into the ongoing darkness of the town, knowing somewhere out there was a vampire on a rampage, because she was too late, she should have told him earlier just how much she loved and not Stefan. His name sent shivers down her spine; she cringed at the thought of being in this big house alone, knowing Stefan could come home any second.

She opened the window as wide as she could, in the hopes that Damon would come back, she stripped off her jeans and placed his leather jacket in the wardrobe.

She crawled into his bed, pulling the duvet around her tightly, the cold air from the window made the room freezing. She refused to cry; though she felt rejected she shut her eyes tightly as she drifted to sleep.

_She was lying in a meadow again; the black rose petals covered the entire ground she looked over to her side, relief flooding through her at seeing Damon. _

"_Please don't leave me again" she hated that her voice sounded weak, she had always been told she wasn't a fighter, she was too opposed to violence, but if there was one thing she knew it was that she _was_ strong. _

_Just as the words left her lips he started to fade, "No Damon! Please stay" she begged._

_His velvet voice sounded as if it was getting further and further away, "He's coming for you Elena, run" _

_She cried out in frustration as he disappeared completely, what had he meant? _

_The petals beneath her started to rot; she got to her feet with a start. Stefan was standing in front of her. _

_His teeth bared, extended and sharp, his usual calm green eyes were as hard as stone, his posture stiff._

"_Run" Damon's words echoed through her head, and she eagerly obeyed, running in the opposite direction. _

_She was yanked backwards; Stefan was holding her arm with so much strength she thought her bones would shatter. _

"_Stefan, you're hurting me" she whimpered, not daring to look him in the eyes._

"_If you think that hurt wait to you feel this" his lips pulled back into a cruel smile, before his fangs sank into her neck._

Elena gasped, her breath caught in her throat, as her hand flew up to her neck, she sighed in relief to find her skin was smooth and uncut.

"Bad dream?" She felt the bed sink down, and turned over to see Damon was back.

His eyes worried as he looked at her breathless state. She nodded, trying not to smile at his return. He opened his arms and she willingly moved closer to him, his arms wrapping around her, making her feel safe. She knew this was hard for him to do, he wasn't use to intimacy, and he wasn't use to being loved.

They laid there in silence because they both now knew they didn't need words to describe how they felt about each other, they just knew.

Elena slept peacefully that night in a dreamless sleep.

…

Her eyelids fluttered opened to the feel of sunlight of her face, she gazed up at his dark eyes that were staring intently at her, a smile on his lips.

She leaned in closer to his, his arms still wrapped around her like they were when she fell asleep.

"Elena" he murmured into her hair, "About last night, I'm sor-" he was cut off as she leaned back, her hand covered his mouth, she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to be with him.

"I understand, it was unexpected, you need time to think about it" she smiled at him, slowly lowering her hand.

He didn't look convinced, he had gotten angry at her, something he never liked to do, he had been so close to attacking a house full of college kids last night, he was seconds away from breaking the lock on the window, and feeding on every last one of them, when he thought about Elena, unprotected and alone in his bed, and came to his senses.

"Still, I should hav-" again she cut him off, this time with her lips, kissing him fiercely until she could feel him relaxing, forgetting about whatever he was going to say and started kissing her back, now he was starting to regret not feeding, her heartbeat echoed through his head, the scent of her blood driving him crazy.

Almost as if she could read her mind, she pushed her hair behind her shoulder, looking up at him with her doe eyes; the look making his mouth water; her aura was bright, tempting him.

He lowered his head into the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss there, feeling the blood run through her veins beneath his lips. He looked up at her for confirmation, with a reassuring smile she nodded, his teeth sinking into her neck.

She didn't feel the terror she had in her dream with Stefan, she felt immense pleasure, sharing her blood with him was just as incredible as kissing him, her body reacted running her fingers through his dark hair encouragingly, a moan escaped her lips. He had never tasted blood like hers before, his body felt warm inside as her sweet blood flowed through him.

The ring of her phone, brought them crashing back to reality, he growled at the phone for ruining a moment that to him was perfect. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the glimmer in his eyes from just having fed.

He sighed, kissing her forehead before walking to his drawer picking up his phone. She stared at his toned muscled arms, his body shirtless, standing before her looking like he belonged on a magazine cover, even in the morning with tousled bed head hair; he looked like a sculptured angel.

His shoulders tensing as he looked down at his phone, "Stefan" he muttered, causing Elena to stop admiring him and freeze completely, not completely sure why.

"Do you know what time it is?" Damon vented into the phone, though they both knew that wasn't why he was angry.

"Really?" he asked, pretending to sound concerned, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's not that surprising, you're not going to be able to track them down when you're living off animal blood" he said gravely, rolling his eyes at whatever Stefan was saying.

He listened to Stefan's reply, looking down at Elena's wide eye's with indecision, "Fine, hold on" he said into the phone before holding it away from him, "He wants to talk to you" he said bored, holding the phone out to her.

She looked at the phone cautiously, before hesitantly taking it; she drew in a deep breath bringing the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Elena love" she heard Stefan sigh in relief, "Are you ok? I've been trying to phone you, I couldn't find anyone or thing that could be scaring away the animals so I'll be coming home sometime today"

She could have sworn that her heart stopped, the phone slipped from her hands, her body felt immobile.

"Elena?" she heard Stefan's muffled voice on Damon's phone, before Damon picked it up, staring at her with furrowed brows.

"Elena?" Stefan asked again.

"Nope, guess again" Damon said, getting anxious by the way Elena still hadn't moved.

"Damon" he snarled, "I was trying to talk to her" Stefan said, assuming Damon had took the phone off her.

"Yeah, well it was nice talking to you, no wait actually it wasn't all that great anyway got to go" he rushed; he hung up tossing the phone to the end of the bed.

"Let me guess, you're feeling guilty" Damon asked, trying to not show her how upset he actually was that she still cared about what Stefan thought.

She shook her head slowly, her hands trembling, "No" her voice quivered, "Please Damon" she begged crawling over to him, as he welcomed her willing into his arms, her body trembled as she sat on his lap.

"Please what?" he asked worriedly, rocking her gently back and forth.

"Don't let him hurt me" she whimpered into his chest, clinging to his shirt.

**IT'S SNOWING! My school's on a hill so it had it close because of the snow meaning I had time to update :] Please review and make my day xx **


	10. Mixed Messages

**Chapter 10**

_**Previously**_

_She shook her head slowly, her hands trembling, "No" her voice quivered, "Please Damon" she begged crawling over to him, as he welcomed her willing into his arms, her body trembled as she sat on his lap._

_"Please what?" he asked worriedly, rocking her gently back and forth._

_"Don't let him hurt me" she whimpered into his chest, clinging to his shirt_.

…

"Don't let who hurt you?" Damon asked, more confused than ever.

"Stefan" she said, her eyes brimming with tears, it occurred to him then, she must have been scared of Stefan ever since he bared his teeth at her, a uncharacteristic turn of events that would have made her question if she knew the real Stefan but still Damon knew he had done far worse things but she was still here, crying in _his_ arms.

"Stefan was running low on blood when you last seen him, you don't have to worry about that anymore. It's hard for him to control his animal instincts and I know that isn't an excuse but you shouldn't be scared of him, I wouldn't let him hurt you" he assured her, kissing her forehead lightly.

She wanted to tell him that wasn't what she meant, that for some reason unknown to herself a burst of fear would explode inside of her every time she thought of him. She was trying to tell him she didn't ever want to see Stefan again, because of the downright fear she felt at the mere mention of his name. Instead though she sighed deeply, leaning further into his embrace, forcing a small smile in place, "I know, I'm sorry I'm just tired, not thinking clearly." she was relieved that he nodded, accepting her, not exactly true, explanation.

Damon's phone rang again, her eyes shut tightly on reflex, feeling him lean forward slightly to pick it up, still one arm held firmly around her waist.

"How'd you get this number?" he answered, Elena looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, and he smirked handing her the phone, "Bonnie" he mouthed.

Elena felt her body relax again, accepting the phone, "Bonnie?" she asked.

"Elena! Thank God, I must have phoned your cell like a billion times" Bonnie's familiar voice answered, "I couldn't get through to Stefan, so this was my absolute last resort" she laughed.

"I heard that" Damon said loudly, with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Good" Bonnie replied, though more to herself, still wary around Damon, "What are you doing with Damon anyway? We haven't seen you since the test and we couldn't even talk to you since you left so early, me and Meredith were starting to assume the worst"

Elena listened carefully as Bonnie talked quickly, but she couldn't concentrate, as Damon was playfully nibbling at her neck, "I'm staying with Damon for a while because Stefan's away" she took a deep breath, not liking the way her breath hitched as she said his name.

"Why don't you come over to my house for a while, I suppose Damon could come to, if he's on his best behaviour" she added.

A burst of giggles escaped Elena's lips as Damon's fingers trailed down her waist, tickling her sides, "Elena?" Bonnie asked, sounding confused.

She bit down on her lips, struggling to get free, finally his hands moved back to her back, kissing his way up her neck to her jaw line, "Yeah, Bonnie sounds great, we'll be there soon" she said hanging up just before Damon's lips captured hers.

"We'll be there soon?" he asked laughing between kisses, both of them falling back onto the bed at the same time.

"Mmm" she murmured to confirm it, her lips tingling from his warm kisses.

The passionate feeling that flowed through her, warming her insides, was enough to distract her for another half an hour. Damon was, even if he would deny it, a true gentleman, he didn't force her to do anything, even though she was more than tempted. A beeping sound coming from Damon's phone interrupted them, Elena reached to get it, but Damon tugged her wrist back, his lips connecting with hers, preventing her protests. After less than a minute, his phone beeped again, with a growl from deep inside his chest he picked it up, rolling his eyes at the screen. Elena leaned over to see the screen; it was from Bonnie, of course,

"_991 COME ASAP" _

Elena was on her feet before Damon, pulling him up, "It could be important she urged" Damon groaned, pulling on a black shirt, watching Elena bemused that she was taking her clothes into the bathroom, somehow still shy about undressing in front of him.

She reappeared in less than two minutes, leading the way down the stairs, retrieving her phone, with 14 missed calls, from her bag then getting into Damon's car. He was already in the car; somehow he had gotten ahead of her without her noticing.

"If this is even the slightest bit less than life threatening, she's dead" he muttered turning on the engine, and pulling out onto the road.

Elena didn't know what to make of Bonnie's message, maybe her friend was just being over dramatic. They pulled up outside of her house and she rushed to the door, Damon overtook her, "Wait here" he said opening the door and disappearing inside, Elena knew he just wanted to make sure she was safe, but she couldn't just stand outside and _wait_. She pushed the door open slightly, looking inside; there was a commotion in Bonnie's living room, so she followed the sound.

On the other side of the door Bonnie was on her hands and knees, leaning over Meredith who was lying unconscious on the floor all the while Bonnie and Damon where screaming at each other.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, pushing her aside, to check Meredith's pulse.

"You think I did this on purpose?" she snapped, propping a cushion under Meredith's head.

"To be honest I don't really care why you did it, just tell me what happened" he snapped back just as fiercely even though his voice was level it still scared Bonnie to her core.

"I was showing her this new spell, you see my aunt sent me an email telling me about this gravitation spell and it…" she trailed off when Damon give her an exasperated look, "Anyway, just when I was finishing she passed out" she summed it up quickly.

"Phone your Aunt, tell her what happened, she might know how to fix it" he ordered, Bonnie hurried to her room in search of her cell phone while Damon picked up Meredith effortlessly and placed her on the sofa, her dark hair falling over her face.

"Is she going to be ok?" Elena asked softly, sitting on the edge of the sofa, gently pushing the hair away from her friend's face.

"I can't be sure" he said honestly, "If Bonnie's Aunt knows what went wrong she may know a reverse to the spell"

Elena nodded weakly, the only thing that stopped her from having a panic attack was the steady rise and fall of Meredith's chest, she looked like she was sleeping, yes, Elena decided that she was only sleeping; everything was going to be ok. She kept telling herself that, though she didn't really believe it.

They sat in silence for a while; Damon rubbed comforting circles into Elena's back as they stared at the sleeping girl. The silence was disturbed though as Bonnie came running down the stairs, cell phone in one hand, looking frantic and breathless.

"Well, what did she say?" Damon asked, hoping his sharpness would stop her from babbling and make her get straight to the point.

"She didn't have a clue what I was talking about, she said she never sent me any spells" Damon and Elena exchanged confused looks as Bonnie continued, "So I sent the spell to her, she thinks it's some kind of curse" Bonnie was close to tears but she held them back and added, "She's trying to find another spell to reverse it, but it could take a while, she'll phone if she does" the last part was cut off my a sob, as she fell to her knees on the floor, leaning in towards Meredith, "I didn't know it won't happen, I should have been more careful, I should have-"

Elena stopped her, placing her hand on her shoulder, "This isn't your fault you had no way of knowing what would have happened"

"So if it wasn't your Aunt who sent you the e-mail, who did?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing wildly, "I have no idea, I just assumed it was my Aunt, it just said something about having to practise it with a friend"

Damon stood up suddenly, his fists clenched, "Earlier when you called Elena, is that why you wanted her over, to practise the spell?"

Bonnie's face went pale, her eyes widening slightly, "Yes, I thought it would work better with Elena, you know because she accepts magic more than Meredith, why do you think someone wanted this to happen to Elena?" she asked motioning with a hand down to Meredith's body.

Damon nodded stiffly, as Elena looked blankly to the floor, she felt like she should know who did this was but her mind felt numb when she thought about it.

"Someone wants Elena out of the way" Damon concluded his voice sounding more like a deep growl, "And whoever that someone is, is going to regret it"

**Sorry for the wait, please let me know what you think of it so far :]**


	11. The Disappearing Act of Love

Bonnie had been up all night, searching frantically for spells, her small body couldn't take much more, with exhaustion threatening to take over.

"Have a rest Bonnie, me and Damon will look for something to help Meredith" Elena said softly, sitting down next to here on the carpeted floor of the Boarding House, where they had moved Meredith to before Bonnie's parents had time to come home.

The sheets of spells were scattered everywhere, while Meredith lay on the couch, still blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

"I can't" she protested weakly, her voice hoarse and tired, "These need to be translated to understand, so unless you know Greek there's no point, anyway I'm the one who did this, I have to make it right again"

Elena nodded, there was no point in arguing, Bonnie was stubborn but that's one of the things she admired most about her.

"I know Greek" Damon said from his place at the edge of the sofa, he looked distracted, his fists still clenched tightly, itching for a fight with however tried to leave Elena in a magic-induced coma.

"It's fine, honestly… I just want to make it up to Meredith"

"How about I make you some coffee then?" Elena offered, needing to feel a little less useless.

Bonnie's eyes light up at that, even when in a state of anxiety coffee could always make her feel that little bit better, "Please" she smiled, then it dropped suddenly and she started flicking through endless amounts of pages again.

Elena got up from the floor, making her way to the kitchen; she grabbed Damon's hand on the way out, dragging him along with her.

She made sure the door was fully closed before turning back to him, "Whatever you're planning stop it" she demanded.

Damon's head tilted to the side, "What makes you think I'm planning anything, Princess?" his voice was smooth, completely flawless. His hand took hold of hers, taking it to his lips he placed a soft kiss on it, his eyes shone so brightly they were almost hypnotising.

Elena had to mentally shake herself, forcing herself to think past his brilliant dark eyes, "I want to stop whoever did this to Meredith as much as you do but we have to be smart about this, there could be more than one person behind this"

"You have nothing to fear" he promised, his hand held her face, gently caressing her cheek, all train of thought no matter how little stopped in her mind, as she focused on him alone.

His lips descended on hers for a brief second, he pulled back to look at her with a small smile on his face, an image she never wanted to forget, it was on rare occasion that he ever truly smiled with no trace of a smirk in sight.

There lips meet again in passionate tangle of need; their kiss was even hungrier then ever as they had both waited so long to evoke their suppressed feelings. Elena's fingers intertwined with his thick black hair, pulling him closer to her while his hands roamed the length of her back before resting firmly on her hips.

It was in this position that Bonnie had walked in to witness. Her jaw dropped at the same second that her eyes widened.

Both their heads whipped around to see her standing there, dumbfounded.

"Bonnie!" Elena's voice was a tone higher, looking guilty at being caught.

Damon however looked more annoyed than ashamed, in that second he thought of whisking Elena away, to somewhere no one could find them, away from the person trying to harm her, and away from Stefan and away from all the unneeded drama that always seemed to find them. However he kissed Elena's neck instead, a smirk on his lips as he looked up again, to Bonnie's look of utter disbelief.

"I j-just came to check the…coffee" she stuttered, looking one last time at the scene in front of her before stumbling out as quickly as she could.

Elena turned back to Damon with her best angry expression for his adding of fuel to the metaphorical fire.

"I love it when you're mad" he said in an exaggerated voice, "It _such _a turn on" he winked playfully at her and though she'd never admit it, she smiled.

"I should go explain" she sighed, but he caught her hand before she left.

"I think it might go better if you get her coffee first"

"Good idea" Elena went towards the coffee machine, getting down a mug and preparing her speech on what she would say to justify herself to Bonnie.

"I have to make a few calls, I'll be upstairs if you need me" he came up behind her, moving her long strands of blonde hair away from her neck, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't say I know what exactly is going on between us, but I can't hide the way I feel about you Elena" he whispered against her neck.

She realised it was the closest she was going to get for an apology, but her heart warmed at the thought that Damon, in his own unique way, was actually apologizing.

The pressure of his arms around her disappeared, as the coffee machine spluttered, filling the mug to the brim. She turned back to the empty kitchen, glad he had left before she had to explain what was going on between them, because honestly she didn't know, all she knew was that she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

She was halfway across the kitchen heading towards the doorway when her exit was blocked.

Stefan looked up at her with a beaming smile, his curly brown hair and eyes looked healthier than the last time she had saw him. The hunger behind his leaf-green eyes was faded, but she noticed none of this, she was frozen on the spot in terror.

"Ah my little lovely love, I've missed you so much" he murmured, coming closer to her.

Her hands began to shake, the coffee spilling from the edges and scalding her arms. Stefan took the mug before anymore was spilt, looking at her curiously as he set the mug on the table.

"I'm better now, I know I uh wasn't exactly myself before, but I've fed and I promise I'll never scare you again" he gently tucked her hair behind her ear and his touch made her come out of her unmoving trance. She jerked backwards, scrambling towards the countertop, her fingers slid along the worktop for anything she could use to protect herself. In mere seconds she was holding a frying pan in front of her, her outstretched arm trembling.

"Elena?" Stefan asked, looking around the kitchen in search of a threat that she was defending herself against but it was only him in here with her.

"Stay away from me, or I swear I'll scream" she ordered, her voice not as strong as it use to be, she didn't know why she was so scared, but images kept flickering through her head, _Stefan's mouth covered in blood, his eyes burning in outrage, his canines extended and deadly, the predator stance of an animal preparing to fight._

His hand raised institutively into a gesture of control, trying to show her he meant her no harm, the pained look in his eyes sparked something inside her but the feeling was gone faster than it had appeared. "It's me, Stefan" he urged, desperate to remove the look of fear in her eyes.

Not thinking rationally, he took a small step forward.

"Damon!" she cried out. The kitchen door swung open, and even though everything happened too quickly for the human eye to follow, she felt immediate relief when she saw Stefan on the ground with Damon on top of him pinning him down by the shoulders.

Damon looked shocked for a second, glancing up at Elena's trembling form before looking back down at Stefan, "What did you do to her?" he growled through bared teeth.

Stefan used all his force to push forward, throwing Damon off him and slamming him into the kitchen wall, "Me? What did _you_ do to her?"

"Looks like someone's been drinking something a bit stronger than animal blood" Damon said bitterly, noticing the difference in his brother's usual strength.

Stefan couldn't look at Elena, too ashamed, he hadn't been able to find any animals, not _one, _it was an impossible situation someone had chased them all away so he was left with a choice, starve or feed.

So he chose the latter. Though he still refused to drink straight from humans, opting instead for blood bags, he thought he would have been able to hide this small truth from Elena but he was too angry to make sensible decisions.

"You compelled her, didn't you?" he said making his way towards Damon.

"No" he spat, "Think carefully about what you imply next time you speak because I'm wondering now why I haven't staked you already"

"Well if you didn't compel her, someone did" Stefan turned back to Elena, who had lowered the frying pan, her eyes red with tears, "Look at her aura"

Damon had noticed it before; her pure golden aura that framed her body had a slight red tinge. He just thought it was because she was missing Stefan.

Damon's heart felt like it was being torn apart and stomped on as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She didn't love him. She was compelled the whole time.

"It must be the same person who tried to curse her" he mumbled almost incoherently, unable to meet Elena's gaze.

"Someone compelled Elena to hate me? Then tried to _curse _her? Wait, start from the beginning, tell me everything that happened when I was gone" Stefan said with exasperation.

Elena and Damon shared a brief exchange of conflicted looks, not knowing whether to leave out the part about _everything _that happened between them…

**I know I suck, I should have updated**_** ages**_** ago, but I hope you like it, let me know what you think. Byeee! **


End file.
